Usually, in order for appointments, meetings, and events to show up on a person's digital calendar, invitations depend upon an organizer sending an invitation to a person known as the recipient. This process is cumbersome when the organizer is scheduling an event that has a variable or unknown number of recipients.
Social networking allows dynamically generated communities to socialize and organize, based on common characteristics. It encourages the trend toward globalization, that is, working together across country boundaries and time zones, to schedule events with a variable or unknown number of participants. Such networking typically uses digital, usually web-based tools.
For example, suppose a person who is researching a topic desires to organize and schedule teleconferences to review his or her findings. Using current technology, the person would need to maintain a list that includes everyone interested in the research. These people would be the recipients of the invitations. The researcher would also have to send digital invitations to every recipient every time a teleconference is scheduled, changed or cancelled. To further add to maintenance concerns, the audience for the teleconference is not a fixed list. Perhaps some people are initially interested in participating, but later do not find the topic interesting, so they do not wish to be invited to future teleconferences. Or, perhaps, through social networking (blogs, wikis, word of mouth, etc), other people, unknown to the researcher, wish to join in on future teleconferences.
Currently, this procedure poses an organizational challenge with the researcher spending considerable time maintaining lists of interested recipients and sending out invitations. Thus, when a person looks at his or her digital calendar, the calendar shows all meetings, teleconferences, events, etc. for a particular duration (one day, two days, one week, a month, etc.).
Some of the prior art relates to methods and systems for creating a calendar in Java for instance. Others describe how to synchronize data over asynchronous data connections in, for example, wearable devices. Still others describe a web server with an integrated or direct scheduling and calendaring capability. One such approach involves a “two step” technique for retrieving non-HTML information to a HTML client (web browser) via an intermediate database.
Systems and methods for creating a filtered information summary based on multiple profiles of each single user are also described in the prior art. They address existent calendar entries, and employ a system to find other information that might be of interest for a user related to the subject of a scheduled meeting. One such system involves the use of a Bayesian model which is an algorithm used to predict the likelihood of a person's attendance of events listed on his or her calendar or schedule. The model is based on the person's attendance history and attributes of calendar events.
Search engines, such as Google, provide a calendar that allows web-site owners to have defined calendar events on their website and a way for users to link up from their own Google calendars.